


Face to Face

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 come face to face with… themselves, kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "alternate realities"

After contact with two separate alternate realities where Sam had never joined the military, it was still something of a shock to come face-to-face with this SG-1.

“This is fascinating,” said Major Jackson, standing a foot away from Daniel, who was staring at him with an equal amount of interest. “Colonel, do you have any idea how amazing this is?”

“Nope,” drawled Colonel Carter. “But I’m sure Jack will tell us.”

“But it is!” protested Dr. O’Neill, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “Quantum physics, ma’am. Real, _actual_ proof of alternate realities. If the rest of the scientific community could know about this—”

“—which they probably can’t, because your program is classified,” Jack interrupted. Then, he frowned and looked back at Sam. “Is this as weird to you as it is to me?”

Sam smiled, looking back at the two teams’ identical Teal’cs. “Oh, yes.”

THE END


End file.
